The Force that binds us
by CTCH
Summary: OC pairing. A cliche story of how boy meets girl and becomes something more. Slight profanity usage, and drug reference. Lemon toward the end.


_Breathe Electric - Lovestruck_

 _Such a lush, that girl she knows how to please_

 _I wanna touch, that girl she's a luxury_

 _I get my dance on till I catch that eye_

 _I won't stop until I access that dress_

Damn. She's so fine.

Oh, I'm not making sense? Apologies. That's the same as what happens when you walk into a cinema late

Anyway, I really should explain what's going through our hero's head...

20th April 2020- International Rave Day

Electric Temptations Pub, Lumiose Tower Ground Floor, Lumiose City

21:35 Hours

"Ey ey ey, lez get this party started!..."

The deejay Clemont, doing his best Dr Dre impression, cranked up the music and a huge roar went up on the dance floor.

4/20, the date that the legendary Rapper, Snup Dogg, ended the 200 year cold war with the title track of the century - The Next Episode/ The Next Millennium, and united the Kaine and Thalos regions into the Kalos region. To commemorate this day, Kalosians hold International Rave Day, a tradition unheard outside Kalos for it's 'destructive influence'.

The day starts out with the different towns sending 10 of their best pokemon trainers to compete in a huge tournament, and the winner is crowned as Kalos champion for an annum, a prestigious title with odd rules but opens access to multitude of otherwise out-of-bounds amenities.

Not to mention the Shiny Wormadam (Grass Coat) that readily supplies premium and dankest weed.

'And our challenger from Shalour, Jipes, brings down the second-last pokemon our reigning champion has! With her Eelektross down, how will our champion counter?'

Jipes was breaking a huge grin. This Pokemon championship was a piece of cake. He could already see the huge amount of money he'd make off the weed, not to mention the sex appeal he would have within the next bout of pokemon exchanges. Not to mention, that girl he was currently squaring off with.

The champion, a beautiful young woman with shocking purple hair, a tight fitting corset hugging her waists under an expensive overcoat, and curves to make any man drool, was at a loss for words. To think the great Amarinda, Descendent of the ancient hero Snup Dogg and niece of critically acclaimed Pokemon Champion Cynthia Shirona, losing to some random boy, a really handsome and confident bad boy. Not on her watch. With the ghost of a grin, her hand drifted almost casually toward her belt, her eyes glued to the fine specimen in front of her.

Jipes had long hair, stained green and reeking of weed, artfully torn clothes and a belt with 6 Grandeur balls, expensive and very powerful balls, often used to catch anything above Pseudo legendaries.

The audience was blown away by the spectacle which was the carnage wrought by Jipes's Metagross, whose meteor mash sent Amarinda's Eelektross into the ground, swirls for eyes.

"You're strong young man, but I'm afraid your winning streak ends here. Come forth and dance, my deprived one. Come forth to impound your vengeance and rightful place as Kalos Queen and champion" Regaining her composure, Amarinda reached for her Master ball and sent out her trump card, a Machiavellian Grin coupling a huge V on the forehead, the shiny Victini immediately went into a Nasty Plot without her master's instructions. And before Jipes could react, a powerful V-create erupted off the tiny body, temporary blinding the audience and, with a blistering roar, the huge metal monster collapsed on the ground.

Making a cute face, Amarinda winked playfully at the mouth-agape, dumbfounded Jipes as she returned Victini to her ball, turning the Entire match upon Jipes, before turning on her heel and strutting off, her S-line visible and her hips swaying enticingly.

Such a lush, such a tease,

I am sure she can please.

I'm just a boy, my love,

Don't go running away from me.

"And you lost, just like that?"

"Stop it alright sis, she's the champ."

Jipes, having had to deal with crazy fans and haters mocking him for his loss at the hands of the champion, was now exasperated at the incessant nagging from her sister, Krystal. Their mother, former Shalour gym leader Korrina had congratulated her son on his match, but her daughter wasn't letting up on Jipes.

"You had it! The championship was yours! You lost it on purpose just cause she's pretty bro!"

Tired of this unkind treatment, Jipes went into Lumiose tower, where a huge party was kicking, the Deejay Frank, son of Clemont, was blasting Dope by BTS, and Kalosians were dancing, raving, twerking and whipping and nae naeing and all the sort, just celebrating this 4/20 night. The crazier ones were openly dealing marijuana, calling it "a gift from our god".

Jipes went to the bar, and ordered a Tequila, and 6 Lemonades for his faithful pokemon. He stroked his Espeon's head lovingly, looking at his team of 8 years. There was his starter, a timid Elekid fully evolved into a brusque Electivire, his beautiful Espeon, caught in travels to Kanto, the Metagross gifted by an eccentric, elderly Steven Stone from one of his travels to Hoenn, a Tyranitar caught after a highly dangerous and particularly exhausting encounter, a Salamance he rescued as a Bagon and his rare and special Legendary pokemon: a beautiful shiny-gold Latias.

While sipping on his tequila, he caught sight of the champion, looking really hot without her overcoat, dressed in a black corset that accentuated her curves and with a face of light makeup and thick pastel rose pink lipstick that made her, in many men's opinion, look like the hottest and most 'bangable' babe of their time. His hormones raging, Jipes downed his drink, wiped his lips and smacked them, before making his way toward _le perfection_.

'Love is such a fickle faggot. She feels attraction to you, yet she acts like she doesn't care. All advances stopped by her sharp tongue, all hope seems to be lost, then she kisses you.

Women, by far the most incomprehensible yet mysterious creatures. Arceus and Snup help us all, no one will understand them!'

Something his OG always told him ringing in his head, Jipes was biting his lip. How ought he make his move? What if she rejected him?

And how ought she? The sexual tension between them was building up. It had been there since they had their battle, and obviously, his close presence warranted an appeal for sex, but would it be all? A drunken fuck like her first time? Nothing beyond a spot of hedonism, no commitment, no risk?

But most importantly, having sex with someone 8 years younger than her? Her dirty side was all for it, but would he?


End file.
